A Wish of Love
by Joey Gal For Life
Summary: Kagome leaves Inuyasha's world and goes back to her own because she has found love there. Inuyasha becomes sad and Shippou makes a wish that Inuyasha would meet another half-demon quite like himself and fall in love so his pain would be removed, but exact


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tana-Whoohoo! My first Inuyasha fic!  
Inuyasha-Oh no, what's she gonna make me go through now?  
Tana-Shhh...you'll interrupt my train of thought!  
*she ties him up and gags him with a sock*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahh..." Inuyasha sighed still thinking about Kagome. "It'll be okay," Shippou said trying to comfort the lonely half-demon. "She'll be back to visit every once in a while, but just remember, I'll always be here," he said hugging Inuyasha.   
  
"I know," the dog demon replied, "but I never got to tell her how I really felt about her. Now she is with that..." he paused for a second, "mortal." he said finishing his sentence. The very thought sent shivers up his spine.  
  
Shippou stared at Inuyasha as if he were analyzing how the young half-demon felt inside. "He's so lonely," he thought, "he needs another half-demon, but were are we gonna find one of those? Inuyasha's one in a million." The young fox demon sat by the edge of the still pond, pondering, thinking of what he could do to cheer the young boy up, even if it was just a little.  
  
"Ahhh," Shippou thought, "I've got it! The well to Kagome's world, maybe it can also be used as a wishing well. I will wish for Inuyasha to find a mate." He got up and scampered off yelling, "I'll be right back Inuyasha!"  
  
Shippou had found a coin earlier that day. He liked finding coins, (especially using them to buy stuff) but getting rid of it was well worth Inuyasha's happiness. He ran joyfully up to the well and threw the coin in thinking with all his might, "I wish Inuyasha could find his soulmate; someone like him." He thought this over and over hoping his wish would be granted.  
  
Skipping joyfully back to the pond, Inuyasha noticed his happiness. "What's with you runt?" he asked still looking depressed as ever. "Oh, nothing," Shippou replied still going about his hopping and skipping.  
  
Inuyasha turned back around and gazed deeper into the water. "Inuyasha," Shippou said, "do you hear that?" At that moment, he seen a ripple in the water. It was starting to storm and that could only mean trouble. There was no shelter near them and quickly Inuyasha jumped up, took Shippou within his arms, and started running to the nearest town.  
  
The storms had been exceptionally bad lately. Large black clouds hovered in the blue sky, devouring it as if it were a lost soul. The wind was strong, devastating as it would rip through all that stood in its way.  
  
The closest shelter that they could find was an old shed that was barely standing. "Grr..." the dog-boy snarled, "it's better than nothing." They stayed under the rickity old shed until the storm had passed.  
  
As the two walked on, Shippou started bouncing yelling the words, "Look! Look! Look!" He pointed to the sky. A rainbow had filled the now clear skies. "Wow," Inuyasha said sounding rather amazed and staring at the sky in disbelief. "I've heard of these, but I've never really seen one." "What is it?" Shippou asked curiously, tilting his head slightly to the side. "It's called a rainbow," Inuyasha started, "I always heard as a small child that they come when a great pain of someone will be taken away and filled with happiness." Shippou's eyes widened. "Wow," he murmured, "that's amazing, but whatever it is, it sure is pretty!" He happily started skipping again.  
  
The colorful stream of prism lights slowly vanished and the sky then returned as it had before the storm rudly interrupted it. It was so normal, so calm. "It's amazing how something so awful, so furious can become calm, peaceful, and so happy within minutes," the half-demon thought, "I wonder if emotions can do the same?" They walked on.  
  
Suddenly, a quick figure unexpectedly sped past them taking the Shikon Jewel shards that Inuyasha carried with him. "Hey," he screamed, "what do you think you're doing!" Not being able to catch a glimpse of the speeding creature, he sniffed it out. Shippou followed close behind.   
  
"It's a female!" he exclaimed still sniffing, "but I don't know what she is. She is obvoiusly a demon though." He continued sniffing and suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Shippou asked. "The scent trail has stopped," he replied sounding rather confused. A quick shadow suddenly jumped off of a roof ready to attack, but Inuyasha was ready that time. Quickly, he pinned her to the ground.  
  
"Give them back!" he scowled. The female snarled and pulled out the shards handing to him violently. He then helped her up and dusted her off. "So what's your name?" he asked while dusting her. "Neko-Yasha," she replied. *Neko-Yasha actually means cat-demon if you didn't know that* He stopped and looked at her. "You're a cat demon?" he asked. She nodded. "But you can call me Neko for short," she added. "I am Inuyasha, dog-demon." he said bowing slightly to her. She bowed back. "Pleasure to meet you Inuyasha," she said kindly.  
  
The girl was barely shorter than Inuyasha. She had long jet black hair that fell down to her hips and small ears on top of her head. They were a bit thinner and a bit shorter than Inuyasha's. She wore a blue kimono with blue kimono pants on under it and was no more than 15 or 16 years old.   
  
"So, why is it you seek the Shikon Jewel shards?" he asked trying to make conversation. "I wish to avenge my mother's death," she started, "The Shikon Jewel is the only thing that can make me a full demon." Inuyasha's eyed widened. His mouth hung open. "You're a half-demon?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes, my mother was a full-cat demon and my father was mortal," she began, "Since my mother's death, I have been left alone. I am the only living cat-demon."   
  
Shippou paid close attention to what the young girl had to say. He couldn't believe that his wish had come true. "Yay!" he thought, "Inuyasha finally has his mate! I've done a good deed!" He then remembered the quote that his parents had once told him, repeating it to himself in his mind, "Do a good deed, get paid back with three!" He smiled and then brought his attention back to the 2 half-demons.  
  
"So," Inuyasha started, "who killed you mother?" Neko hung her head in shame. "It was Nezumi," she said in a low voice, "the rat demon." Inuyasha suddenly let out a small chuckle at her response. It was no laughing matter, but he couldn't help it. "A rat killed your mother?" he asked still chuckling, "I thought cats could kill rats easily." She quickly turned to face him, "and dogs are supposed to surpass cats," she said furiously, "but it seems that I had the edge over you earlier!" Inuyasha quickly stopped his giggling to look at her fiercely. "You didn't have the edge over me! I just didn't want to hurt you because you're a girl!" he said. "Whatever!" she replied, "you know I could've easily beat you and got away with the Shikon Jewels!" They turned their heads and looked away from each other. "Well, aren't you gonna leave?" he asked. "No, it's too late to go back where my home land is. I will have to stay here for the night." she replied. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
Night had eventually fell and stars dotted the sky. All were sound asleep, except for one. Inuyasha lied on his back staring up into the heavens. "There's something about her," he thought, "but I can't show my feelings for her...I just can't. It would show my weakness." he then fell asleep with all these thoughts running through his mind.  
  
Neko woke in the middle of the night. She felt something strange come over her, something that she had never experienced and for some reason, she wanted Inuyasha. Hentai thoughts raced through her mind and no matter how hard she tried, the feeling seemed to overpower her. "What's wrong with me?" she thought to herself. Finally having a break in her arousal, she forced herself back to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha woke the next morning before Neko did. He raised up and stretched letting out a rather loud yawn. His yawn was then interrupted by his nose trying to sniff out a trail of something. He then realized what the smell was. It was the arousal of Neko, but he couldn't give into it, although he wanted it so bad. The fragrance was tempting and pulled at his very being, but he had to fight it. He couldn't show his love for her. He couldn't show his weakness.  
  
Neko woke a few minutes later and stretched. She then felt the same feeling that she had the night before. She wanted Inuyasha, but she still didn't know why this feeling was trying to overpower her. Trying to remember what her mother had once told her when she was young, she remembered something about, "how to tell when you're an adult". She also remembered the word heat. It then struck her. She was going into heat, and it would last for weeks until she got her desires fulfilled.  
  
As she was getting her things ready so she could leave, Inuyasha insisted that she stay there and they could find the shards together and he would help avenge her mother's death. "But...I thought you hated me..." she said softly. "Not at all he replied," finally showing some emotion for once. So, the young cat demon traveled with him and Shippou.  
  
A week had passed by very quickly and the young cat demon still held onto her desires. She wouldn't let them go. The scent tempted Inuyasha, but he resisted. Instead of showing his weakness, he would go take care of his small problem in the forest. He was just hoping that Neko wouldn't sneak up on him and catch him.  
  
It had gotten rather dark, and Inuyasha, once again, couldn't deal with the tempting scent. He carefully crept into the darkness that the forest held and slowly began to let his hand slide up and down his throbbing member. "Ahhh, that feels so good..." he sighed, starting to pump harder and faster.   
  
With each and every stroke, a slight moan managed to escape through his lips and although, he wanted to scream out in pleasure, he knew he couldn't. Neko could never know the secret love that he held deep within his heart for her.   
  
He tightened his grip and began to pump even harder and faster than before. He knew he was about to climax. He tilted his head back in ecstasy and let out a loud and pleasurable scream, calling out Neko's name. Spilling his seed onto the ground, he quietly put his pants back on and returned to where camp was set up.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked as he returned. "I was scouting the land," he said sounding rather sneaky. "Oh, okay," she replied. Shippou was already asleep in a make-shift tent. "He sure was sleepy wasn't he?" Inuyasha asked. Neko nodded slightly. "Yeah, he so sweet. I wish to bear a child just like him one day." she smiled and Inuyasha smiled back.  
  
"You know," she started, "we really haven't opened up much to each other. Maybe we should take this time to do that." Inuyasha blushed slightly. "Is she onto me?" he thought, but he agreed to her suggestion anyway.   
  
Many questions were asked and discussed between the two. "So, have you ever had a really strong desire?" she asked. Inuyasha paused and turned a deep red. He couldn't tell her how he truly felt about her, but he couldn't lie to her either. He turned his head, still having the thoughts race through his mind rapidly. He knew she was thinking about him or someone else because he could smell the scent of her arousal again. It was driving him mad.   
  
"Well..." she started, "are you gonna tell me or not?" he turned back around and faced her. He looked deep into her eyes and slowly moved closer to her. He tilted his head slightly just before seizing control of her lips.   
  
Oh, how he wanted her. That sweet scent, that beautiful creature. He knew that she wanted him as well and was no longer afraid of showing his weakness for her and he knew that if she didn't want him, she would have pulled away.  
  
He gently ran his fingers through he long silky black hair then slowly fondled one of her breasts, still kissing her deeply. A small moan escaped through her lips. He broke the kiss only to say, "Shhh...you'll wake Shippou..." They then moved into the slightly darkened forest, in hopes of not waking the young fox-demon.  
  
There, they continued what was started back at camp. Siezing control of her lips once again, he laid her down on the cold forest floor. She gasped as the coldness touched her heated body.   
  
Still kissing her, he slowly moved down to her neck. He planted small kisses from the top to the bottom of it and then around and back up the other side. He kissed the top of her chest lightly, sending chills up the young cat-demon's spine. She moaned in pleasure. It was, by far, the best feeling that she had ever experienced.  
  
He slowly pulled the sleeve on her right shoulder down and planted kisses all over it. He then removed her shirt and bra. He bent down and kissed her breasts, lightly sucking on her nipples as he done so. She let out a small moan of pleasure and removed the young dog-demons shirt. She then let her hands explore his rock hard abs just before leaning up, licking and sucking on his now erect nipples. He let a moan escape his mouth.   
  
He moved down to her stomach and licked lightly around her naval. She squiggled and squirmed beneath him. He knew it would drive her mad since cats didn't like to have their stomachs bothered much.  
  
He made his way down to the rim of her pants and slowly removed them. She arched her back forward as she felt the coldness of the night air hit her heated entrance. He laid down on his stomach and sat his chin on the ground and licked lightly around her inner thighs. He placed her legs on top of his shoulders and slowly let his tongue slide up and down her slit. A stream of sounds managed to escape from in between her light raspy breaths.   
  
She grabbed onto his ears are rubbed them lightly as he licked her tiny nub up and down. She bucked at the hips and let her juices rub all over his face.   
  
He moved his tongue down and let it slide into her heated entrance. She arched her back in pleasure and let out a soft moan. He let his tongue slide in and out, up and down, lightly hitting her tiny nub with his nose driving her wild. Then, all at once she was sent into a world of ecstasy, screaming out Inuyasha's name loudly and bucking at the hips. Inuyasha's face was covered with her warm fluids. He then licked up all of her juices.  
  
Still recovering from the aftershock, a small moan emerged from her lips. "more..." she said lightly. He then stood up and removed his pants. She sat up and lightly licked the tip of his erect member. The wetness of her tongue on his essence, made a small moan come through his soft, tinted lips. She then took his fully erect penis into her mouth and started to suck. He wrapped his hands in her hair and tilted his head back slightly.  
  
Pleasure ran through his every limb. He placed his hands, that were wrapped in her hair, on the back of her head gently pushing her onto his erect member a little more causing her to deep throat him. She knew he enjoyed what she was doing and continued to deep throat taking his 10 inch member, slowly, in and out of her mouth.   
  
He could fell that he was about to reach his peak. He gripped her hair tighter and pushed her mouth further down on his length. She knew what he wanted and she began to suck as hard as she possibly could. He was sent into a pleasurable orgasm screaming Neko's name as he released his seed into her mouth. She swallowed and they continued.  
  
She laid down on her back once again and he got on top of her, not wanting to put too much of his weight on her. He quickly inserted one of his fingers into her wet entrance. Her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp as she arched forward a little. He wiggled it around and then inserted another, doing the same.  
  
He removed them and took his erect member, letting it slide up through her juices and through her slit. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He then thrust deep inside her, penetrating her barrier. She belted out a blood-curdling scream full of pain. Tears streamed down her face and rolled off onto her jet black hair. He wiped her tears away and comforted her.   
  
He then proceeded and started a rhythm. After the pain turned into pleasure, she quickly started a counter rhythm. It was easy for her since she was a cat and had great reflexes. "harder..." she said barely able to get the word out of her mouth. He quickened his thrusts and pushed himself even deeper inside of her. She could feel herself about ready to climax and started to scream his name several times. She bucked at the hips and was sent into another pleasurable orgasm.  
  
"N-n-e-k-oooo!" he screamed as he felt her muscles tighten and spasm around his member. He could feel her juices flowing all over his essence. The feeling was unbearable for him and with one last, deep, hard thrust, he spilled his seed into her. He collapsed on top of the young panting girl. Still inside of her, they fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later, before morning came, he awoke. He looked upon her naked body and woke her as well. "We need to get back to camp, just incase Shippou wakes," he said. She nodded and he pulled himself from her. They then dressed and went back towards camp.  
  
When they got there, they both curled up beside the fire. Inuyasha threw his arm over the young cat-demon pulling her close and holding her tight. He would never let her go. Kagome was now out of his mind forever. He needed someone like himself anyone. A mortal was not for him. "I guess everyone does have a soulmate out there somewhere..." he thought just before drifting off into a deep slumber.  
  
The next morning Shippou woke before anyone else did. he walked out of the make-shift tent to see Inuyasha and Neko cuddled up together. He smiled. "My wish came true!" he exclaimed as he started to prance around merilly. "The rainbow that we seen in the sky was actually for Inuyasha cause it got rid of the pain in his heart after Kagome left," he thought. Still prancing around, both half-demons woke. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha said rubing hte sleep from his eyes. Shippou then explained what he done and both half-demons thanked him for his wish, since it brought them together. Inuyasha kissed the top of Nako's forehead while saying, "I think we'll be together for a long time..." he paused and looked into her eyes, "a long time..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, what do you think? This may be added into chapters with like the adventures of the two, but I don't know yet. If evertone really likes it and would like to read more, I may consider adding onto it. So please R&R and let me know what you think and let me know some of your ideas or suggestions.  
  
*Tana removes the sock from Inuyasha's mouth*  
Tana-So what do you think now?  
Inuyasha-I like! I like!  
Tana-Heh, that's what I thought!  
*puts the sock back into his mouth and takes a long nap*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
